


Winter Nights

by DearSeptember



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSeptember/pseuds/DearSeptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he would never leave that place. He knew, and Anders knew too. It still didn't stop them from dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Nights

The logistics were a mess.

For starters, it would be impossible to even get out of the tower this time of year. The rare days they were allowed to spend outside were already few and far between. The last thing the Templars wanted to do was stand watch over a dozen mages at a time who didn’t really fancy being out in the cold anyway for the sake of “exercise.”

“Exercise.” That was what they had called it in the summer months, at least. Though mostly he remembered standing huddled against the wall—too many mages moving at once made them nervous—wishing he were back inside. The breeze was nice, but the lake stretched out in front of them was a less than friendly reminder that even outside the walls they were still trapped. And the mosquitos; he remembered those too. As the days grew colder and shorter such endeavors became optional, and eventually nonexistent.

Then there was the snow. At least a meter deep the stuff would be impossible to walk through, let alone run in. With robes made of cotton and maybe a pair of wool stockings (maybe) a mage would freeze to death before making it halfway across the lake. On the small chance that they did footprints would be left behind. They’d be caught within hours.

All of it was ludicrous. Absolutely ridiculous.

Of course he didn’t say any of this, not out loud. He was to distracted by the tickling of blond hair against his neck. Promises of escape peppered between kisses. Forget protesting, Karl could barely break away long enough to breathe.

They both knew nights like these before the Circle. When snow blanketed the land, silencing the world around them. Only things were a little less quiet here, Anders now babbling excitedly about how “Karl, we _could_ get away with it; get away. Just the two of us.” Together. It always ended with together.

The corners of his mouth twitched as they had a thousand times before at the thought. He never would. As much as he wanted out of that Maker forsaken place he would never leave it. He knows this, and on some level Anders must too.

But wrapped against the gangly figure beside him, arms entangled in that hair, and nose pressed against the back of his neck he doesn’t say anything. Because he wants to believe in those words, those promises. Even if it’s just for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis the season for cute, winter themed fic. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday.


End file.
